


The Wondrous Idiocy Of Arthur Pendragon

by draig_aswec



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kinda, Lots Of Other Fandoms Mentioned, M/M, Mostly a Text fic, Mutual Pinning, Nerds in Love, Oblivious Arthur, Slow Burn, Tumblr, Uther Pendragon’s mentioned, lots of gay panic, slight homophobia, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: So me and my friend Dez have a Merthur rp and I figured I’d post some of the madness here for you guys to enjoys.Merlin and Arthur are both attending university, and both have tumblr, Merlin and Arthur start talking on there and become friends even if they can’t quite stand each other in real life.





	The Wondrous Idiocy Of Arthur Pendragon

**the-doctors-second-husband**  Hi c: you rb ed my post about mutuals? I’m Arthur what’s your name?

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** yes? I'm merlin.

 

**the-doctors-second-husband** I loved your last ff btw, i miss tony too. Also who’s you favorite doctor?

 

  **immortal-sea-fortress** will have to be ten amd also no why Tony why did he have to die, he had just got his son back

 

**the-doctors-second-husband**  okay yes Tennant i Love him so much, also I’m still pissed I didnt get any thing with him and Harley or Harley and Petter I would have loved to see those three together

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** yeah it sucked there wasn't much harley Peter Tony moments but did you see harley at the funeral!!!!

 

**the-doctors-second-husband**  I know I had just wanted to see him like with actual lines, with as much wrong with the movie as there was it’s odd that’s the one that I’m the most pissed about

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** it is sad we never got the Peter/harley moment Ohhhhhhh we might get a Morgan/Peter moment in far from home

 

**the-doctors-second-husband**  I know I’d love that, what’s worse is that like they took THAT SONG and made it a Steve/Peggy when it was a song about Bucky it wasn’t related to Peggy at all it was the song that played right before Bucky showed up in CAWS

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** oh my god!!!!!!! Steve had to stay with bucky!!!

 

**the-doctors-second-husband** it just made me angry, like cap realistically would not have gone back, he likes modern age, he likes no polio, it happens once and the comics and he’s miserable

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** yeah like bloody hell!!!!!!

 

**the-doctors-second-husband** oh also how old are you?

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** I'm 19

 

**the-doctors-second-husband** okay, sorry i just like don’t want little kids messaging me lol

 

**immortal-sea-fortress** its fine I'm like that too


End file.
